With the rapid development of communications technologies, various terminal applications undergo increasingly development as well. In order to promote the terminal applications, when a user uses a terminal application, the terminal application generally provides an SMS message recommending function, so as to make it easy for the user to recommend information, such as a download address of the terminal application, to a friend by using an SMS message, so that a user receiving a recommendation may download the terminal application by using the download address in the SMS message. However, after the user receiving the recommendation downloads the terminal application, the user often still needs to perform registration.
In the prior art, the following two manners are generally used to perform registration: one is downlink SMS message registration and the other one is uplink SMS message registration. In the downlink SMS message registration solution, generally, an application server acquires a mobile number of the user and delivers authentication code to the user according to the mobile number, and then, the user sends a registration request to the application server according to the authentication code so as to accomplish a service registration process. In the uplink SMS message registration solution, the application server provides the user with an address of an SMS message gateway after receiving a registration request from the user, the user then sends an uplink SMS message to the application server through the SMS message gateway according to the address of the SMS message gateway, and after acquiring the uplink SMS message, the application server compares content of the SMS message with the registration request sent from a client for verification, and if the verification succeeds, permits the user to perform service registration.
In a process of studying and practicing the prior art, the inventor of the present invention finds that, in both the two existing solutions, a user is required to interact with the application server for multiple times by using SMS messages, so as to verify (or determine) an identity of the user, relatively long time is consumed, and a registration success rate is relatively low, which is not beneficial to improving an application activating rate of the user.